oletfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Tool
Introduction Treasure Tool (宝具 Hōgu) are equipment that give a boost of various stats and utilities which help the equipped Kenhime in both sortie and construction. They come in 4 categories: Bracelet, Necklace, Earring, and Ring. Kenhime can only equip one equipment from each categories. Bracelet, Necklace, Earring can be obtain only through forging or quest reward. Ring can be obtain only through boss drop, quest reward, or special forging. Even though separated by 4 categories, equipment of the same type at the same level will give the same stat. Equipment play a very important role in event, high level map and construction; so it is a good idea to improve equipment as best as you could. Tutorial The default storage are 100 slots for treasure tool cabinet, and 10 slots for Rental Warehouse Treasure tool cabinet can be expand for 300 ¥ per 10 slots. Rental Warehouse is just another place to store your equipment although you can't equip them while they are in the warehouse. Rental warehouse can be expand for 500 ¥ per 100 slots but it need to renew every month (yes, it is temporary). How to Identify Your Equipment? This section will assist non-Japanese reader to identify their equipment. の mean "of", so just read the part before the の to identify the equipment. #The equipment name, this is the important part since you can identify the general stat of the equipment just from this part. #The equipment categories, either Bracelet, Necklace, Earring, or Ring. This part isn't that important since you can see it from the icon. #The equipment rank, this identify how good the quality of your equipment is. You can also see it from the icon's background color. Equipment Rank The equipment rank determine how good the equipment base stat and its growth rate. Rank follow by 壱''' as the lowest quality and '''神極 as best quality. Equipments with rank 壱''' '''弐 参''' '''極 are consider normal quality. Equipments with rank 神''' '''神極 are indentify as "God Imblued Equipment", they have a slightly different name and significantly better compare to the normal quality version (give more stat and higher bonus stat). Blue background (特別) is a special rank. Equipment with blue background doesn't have any other color variance. Although it can have the quality 極''' as another variance (the background remain blue). Forging Equipment Forging is a feature that enable the player to produce treasure tool using various type of material. The material could be resources, evolution materials, relics, or special materials obtain from event, quest, or trading post. Only Bracelet, Necklace and Earring can be produce from normal forging (all random forging would sometimes produce Ring at a low chance). Forging Success Chance Forging Success Chance refer to the total chance of obtaining rank '''参 極 神 神極. The chance depend on the type of material use in the forging process, the higher level the materal the better chance. Specific chance is as follow: Forging Results have different message display, they can be identify as follow: Forging Message 1.png|Forging Complete (Result contain only rank 壱 and 弐 ) Forging Message 2.png|Forging Sucess (Result contain one or more rank 参 ) Forging Message 3.png|Forging Great Sucess (Result contain one or more rank 極 ) Forging Message 4.png|God Forging (Result contain one or more Imblued ) Forging Related Event Synthesis Synthesis is a feature that enable the player to level up equipment. The process will consume other equipment(s) as "improve material", the more equipment use in the process (Maximum 5) the higher the sucess chance. There is no penalty on failure (only improve material put in the process will be consume) so don't be affraid of spamming this to improve your equipment. Normal Synthesis This process will improve equipment from level 1 to 11 (MAX). Any equipment can act as "improve material" in this process. Equipment will gain an equal amount of bonus stat for every level increase, to view the bonus stat gain per level please refer to Equipment List. As the level of the equipment increase, the sucess chance will also decrease (with a base sucess chance of less than 1% after level 6) so take your time since this is a very time consuming process of constantly spamming after level 6. The result display is as follow: Synthesis Sucess.png|Synthesis Sucess Synthesis Fail.png|Synthesis Fail Post-MAX Level Synthesis This process are for post-MAX level equipment(s) to be improve further and get more bonus stat compare to normal synthesis. After Level MAX, the level will appear as Ex that goes from Ex 1 up to Ex 3 as the highest level. The improve material use in this process need to be the same equipment with the one to be level up and have to be at MAX level (same name, same categories, same rank, MAX Level), for example: :: To improve a ring of 紅玉・極 Ex. 1 you will need another ring of 紅玉・極 Lv. MAX as material. It have to be exact. Only one improvement material is needed in this process since it have a 100% sucess chance. The stat gain from each Ex level is as below: For Kenhime exclusive equipment, although have special (特別) rank, they scale a bit different with +6 level to primary stat, +4 level to secondary stat, +3 level to tertiary stat. Each Kenhime exclusive equipment's primary, secondary, and tertiary stat is somewhat different from each other. See Also *Equipment List External Links *OLET wikiwiki jp (Main Page) *wikiwiki jp (Treasure Tool Page)